Wilting Blossoms
by Amon Kashino
Summary: Sano and Mizuki are drifting apart after a mistake made by Sano. A most unexpected love triangle is formed, and with the relationships changing Nakatsu is helping drive the wedge between Sano and Mizuki for his personal gain! SanoXJulia SanoXMizuki


**Team Snatch Writers Guild **(Brining you pointless smut since 2003.) **Presents-**

**Hana Kimi: Wilting Blossoms**

**By: Amon Kashino**

"Speech"

_"thoughts"_

**Flashbacks/shouts**

_emphasis_

A/N: First go at a Hana Kimi story, hope you like.

**Chapter I: Mistake**

Sano was kneeling on the floor, bowed in complete submission. His head touching the ground with his hands in front of him on the floor "Mizuki… please I'm… I'm sorry."

Mizuki had her back turned to him she couldn't look back, the bed was there, the bed that had obvious signs of love making…

"_Love making!? No not love… lust, pure animalistic lust, groaning and grinding sweaty…" _she shook her head trying to clear her mind. She felt numb, anger and sadness might come later but right now, she couldn't feel anything.

"Why?" she whispered.

Sano kept his head down "Julia… she came on to me, I know she's your friend and I should have talked to you…" he swallowed _"but what's worse is I know you're actually a girl and in love with me… but how do I tell you? Especially now, after I slept with your best friend."_

He refused to look up "we were just talking at first… she came here to wait for you, and then it just kinda happened…"

"Happened?" she asked and hugged herself "how does having sex with my best friend just happen? You accidently fell into her? Then out and back in? Seriously how does it just happen?"

Sano closed his eyes "I'm a guy… so are you… haven't you ever wanted to sleep with a girl?"

"_I know you're a girl… but to admit that I know and still slept with Julia… she would leave me."_

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea, and I knew she was your friend, but she pushed me and I gave in… I'm sorry but…"

"But?" Mizuki asked turning slightly keeping her eyes on the boy bowing at her feet.

"But we didn't do anything wrong" he explained _"who am I kidding I want Mizuki and I practically cheated on her… we're so close and I betrayed her for a quick fuck."_

"You didn't do anything wrong? What the hell! Even if you didn't know, Julia did… she knows I like y… um… I mean, just forget it I'll go walk Yūjirō I need time to think."

When the door closed, Sano looked up "I'm such an idiot… Mizuki forgive me…"

Mizuki stood outside leaning against the door holding back her tears _"Sano…"_

She pushed away from the door and ran outside as fast as her legs would carry her, when she stepped out she saw Julia leaning against the wall crying. Mizuki couldn't help the anger that welled up in her as she walked up to her "Julia"

The girl looked up just as a hand connected with her cheek, her blonde locks whipped against her face as her head turned from the force "Mickey… Mizuki-chan… I deserved that…"

"You deserve more than that! Why? Why did you do that with Sano!?"

Julia hiccupped "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, we were just talking and then I kissed him… I knew then I should have stopped, but something made me keep pushing… I think I love him."

Mizuki felt her heart drop into her stomach "w-what!?"

The American girl turned to her "I'm sorry I don't know why! I know you love him but when I was with him alone, I couldn't help myself."

Mizuki looked at her feet "you know I like him… I came all the way here for him, why did you betray me?"

"He likes you too" Julia responded ignoring Mizuki's shocked face "but I love him, I'm sorry I can't help how I feel."

Before any response could be uttered Julia took off running not being able to stand there anymore, she was loosing her best friend. Mizuki watched her go, her life seemed to be crashing at her feet and she felt as if she couldn't pull it back up. Never in her life did she think something like this would happen, it seemed so surreal but the ache in her heart reminded her how real it actually was.

The tears that came flowed freely, she had no reason to hold them back anymore, and as she collapsed to the sidewalk, she slammed her hands down. _"I still like Sano… he probably thinks I'm a freak reacting like a girl… but I am a girl, he just doesn't know, if he believes that, then was he really wrong for having sex with Julia?"_

She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest _"no of course not, Julia is the one in the wrong… she knew how I felt, but Sano was just being a guy I can't blame him for that."_

She turned teary eyes to the dorms front door _"should I go back? Can I forgive him? He won't understand if I don't… he thinks I'm just mad because he slept with Julia, I have to go back."_

She wiped her eyes and stood up and walked back in, the walk back seemed to take an eternity. Every step closer made her heart beat faster; her resolve wavered with each stride. She swallowed as the door came into view her hand hesitated near the doorknob her heart and mind were racing.

She swallowed and opened the door slowly "Sano?"

"Mizuki!?" he asked looking up at her.

She saw that he hadn't moved from his spot, she tried to hold back more tears and smiled as best she could "sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"_You had every right"_ he thought and looked back down holding his knees in a death grip "I'm really sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry over, I shouldn't have acted like that."

He kept his gaze down _"is it wrong to keep doing this? I'm lying to her… but I can't let her know yet."_

Mizuki stepped in and closed the door "Are… are you going to keep seeing her?"

Sano's head shot up "Mizuki it… it's not like that… I mean, I don't want to be with her… like that, tonight we just… I don't know how to explain it."

Mizuki sniffled but before she could say anything else she was wrapped in two strong arms, her heart leapt from her chest _"Sano… he smells like sweat and Julia…"_

He looked confused as he was pushed back but Mizuki smiled up at him sadly, "maybe you should clean up and shower first, you smell like her."

Sano slumped slightly "sorry."

Mizuki turned around "I'll go get us a snack and some drinks you can clean up while I'm gone…"

"Do you hate me?" he asked suddenly.

Mizuki shook her head "no! Sano I could never hate you!" she looked over her shoulder "it's just gonna take time to get over what I saw."

She turned and left while Sano moved to the bed to clean up.

Nakatsu along with nearly every other student in their dorm had heard the altercation although none of it was clear, but Nakatsu was the only one to go out and see what went down exactly. It had been quiet for a while as he stepped out of his room, after he heard Julia running out of the dorm he gave Mizuki awhile with Sano. He looked down the hall and saw Mizuki moving down the hall towards the vending machines "ah Mizuki! Hey…" he said uncertainly.

She looked up sadly "Hi Nakatsu."

"Um so… what happened? We heard the some talking and running, I'm sure most of the dorm did."

Mizuki looked away embarrassed "I uh, well um… I saw… Sano and I… I need to talk with him some more first. But thanks for asking I'll tell you later…"

She was crushed into a quick hug "I'll always be here for you…" he stepped back blushing "I mean uh if you need to talk haha."

She watched him scratch the back of his neck but smiled "thanks you're a good friend; I'll talk to you later."

As she made her way to the machines, she was thankful to not run into any more people. She walked back slowly trying to keep her mind off of the image of Sano above Julia thrusting into her, her best friend moaning loudly…

She shook her head angrily and focused on how she should act in front of Sano, upon entering their room she heard the shower running and Sano's bed with fresh bedding made up neatly.

"_Like nothing ever happened…"_

She moved to the desk and set the items on it as she sat _"what can I do? If there was ever a chance for me and Sano could I be with him knowing he was with Julia… was it his first time? I'm sure it was Julia's… argh I need to stop dwelling on this!"_

Her head turned as the shower shut off, she heard him moving around the bathroom and had the urge to run. Licking her dry lips, she watched Sano step out he was drying his hair when he locked eyes with her. Only a towel around his waist blocked her from seeing all of him, which she had earlier when he jumped off Julia.

He pulled the towel from his head and walked toward her "Mizuki…"

"Sano…"

She let him pull her up and crush her to his naked chest "I really am sorry."

His whispered apology almost brought tears to her eyes again; he ran a hand through her hair "can you ever forgive me?"

"I-I already have… you did nothing wrong…"

Sano felt his heart break knowing he was lying to her and she was accepting because of it, his body slumped and he put his face in the groove of her neck. Mizuki felt her own tears return when his body began to shake with silent sobs, her arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly.

Even as he cried he felt guiltier knowing the person who was hurting the most was putting aside everything to help him, he hated himself. But the chance of Mizuki leaving was probably 99 percent if she found out he knew she was a girl, and he liked her, and he slept with her best friend knowing all that.

Mizuki felt Sano's hot tears run down her neck and she was sure he could feel hers running down him, but she wouldn't let go, she couldn't let go. She based her life around Sano, she couldn't give him up _"I probably would have forgiven him even if he did that and we were dating… but I don't know if I can forgive Julia."_

She didn't know how they ended up on his bed lying together but it wasn't as if she minded she wrapped her arms around him ignoring his half-naked state. Before she knew it, he was running his fingers through her hair lulling her to sleep. As her breathing evened out he kissed the top of her head _"now what am I supposed to do? If Mizuki ever finds out that I know she's a girl she'll know I lied… but I want to be with her…"_

He sighed and closed his eyes _"and what do I do about Julia? After what happened, will I see her again? I kinda wish that I could…"_

**Flashback**

They had been sitting in his room for almost an hour "what's taking Mickey so long?"

"I don't know, but do you have to wait in here?" asked Sano lying on his bed looking at Julia sitting at his desk.

"Why not? This way I won't miss _him_."

Sano sighed and picked up a book "girls aren't supposed to be here."

"Tell Mickey that" she replied while spinning in the chair.

Sano ignored her and started reading, after five minutes Julia began tapping her fingers on the desk. Sano gripped his book tightly after ten minutes of it "could you please stop?"

Julia stopped and looked at him "I can't help it your room is boring."

He ignored her again and continued reading, then she started rocking in the chair and it squeaked every time she went back. Another ten minutes went by and finally Sano threw his book down and sat up "look if you can't keep quiet go wait out front!"

Julia surprised by the outburst stopped and looked at him "s-sorry!"

He sighed and leaned back he was about to pick up his book when he felt Julia sit on the bed, when he looked over she was looking away from him "now what are you doing?"

She looked back and was blushing "Sano do you… um well have you… what I mean is…"

He quirked an eyebrow and sat up "huh?"

She looked away and he was about to tell her to leave "maybe you should mmmph!"

Julia's soft lips were covering his as thet fell back, she landed on his chest but refused to break the kiss. When he opened his mouth to protest her tongue slipped in and he stopped thinking.

Julia almost gasped when Sano started kissing back, his tongue dancing with hers. She moaned when she felt him shift his hips and she unconsciously spread her legs to get closer contact. She felt him thrust up and she pushed back grinding into the hardness she felt under his clothes. She pulled back and smiled shyly at him before moving her hands to his t-shirt; he nodded and sat up letting her pull it off.

When he lay back down Julia kissed him again then moved to his neck, sucking gently on his pulse and dragging her tongue down to his collarbone. He sighed contentedly as her mouth moved softly across his chest then down to his left nipple. He bit back a moan as her hot tongue encircled his nipple, she moved slowly to the next one and the other was caressed by cool air "J-Julia" he groaned as she worked on the right one.

Julia slid her body down trailing kisses along the way and licked along the contours of his abs, when she reached the top of his jeans she looked at him. Sano sat up and pulled her into a kiss before starting undoing the buttons on her shirt, when he was done she let it slip of gently and then kneeled in front of him as he stood.

She started unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them down seeing his boxers strain as something long and hard ran down the length of the boxers. She swallowed and pulled them down before gasping audibly at what sprang forward.

"Wow it's so big" she marveled.

Sano couldn't help smirk at that ego booster; Julia looked up at him innocently "Um S-Sano… I've never, um done this before."

"Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head and Sano sat on the edge of his bed "ok, just use your lips and tongue."

She nodded and placed one hand on his thigh while the other wrapped around his thick shaft, she nervously ran her hand up it experimentally. A soft groan from Sano made her blush, she leaned forward examining it before sticking her tongue out and licking him. He moaned louder that time, she smiled before licking again, his hips jerked up, and she opened her mouth slipping the head into her hot orifice.

"Ugh Julia" he said as she swirled her tongue around the head.

She opened her jaw more and started to move down but only got almost halfway before gagging and pulling back.

She coughed and looked at him "sorry."

"It's ok just use your hand to stroke what you can't get in your mouth."

She nodded and slipped it back into her mouth using her hand to stroke most of it, she suckled and swirled the top portion of the shaft. He began groaning again and closed his eyes as her soft slick mouth worked its wondrous magic on him.

"Ow" he said making Julia pull back.

"Sorry my teeth" she mumbled.

"It's ok" he responded sitting up; Julia was pulled up into a kiss and felt her bra unclasp. As the bra slid down she realized he most have done that before, a lot, but shook her thoughts away as his mouth moved to her neck sucking gently and his teeth nipping softly.

She moaned and let herself be pulled to the bed while Sano moved over her and looked at her creamy breasts, soft pink nipples hardening under his gaze he moved down to them and kissed one. She moaned louder as he nipped at it and sucked.

"y-you're good at t-that" she stuttered.

Sano nodded and moved to the other before giving the same treatment and then kissing his way to her navel, he moved his hand to her skirt and unzipped it. Julia lifted her hips and he removed her skirt and panties in one quick motion, she blushed and covered her pubic area.

"Move your hands," he whispered huskily.

She slowly complied and looked away as he gazed at her pussy, it had a small patch of curls at the top and Sano smirked _"so she keeps it shaved and trimmed huh…"_

He looked at her and saw her staring at the wall "Julia look at me" he commanded.

She obeyed and watched him kiss from her knee and down her inner thigh, he placed a kiss in her soft curls and watched her look away "watch me" he said and she turned back to him.

He kissed her outer labia before licking up her already wet slit, Julia's hips jerked as his tongue pressed against the hood of her clit. He smirked and used his fingers to spread her lips to taste her innocent muskiness. She groaned as his tongue ran a rough circle over her inner labia and clit, which was now protruding at the stimulus. He sucked on the clit and rolled his tongue over it and he felt her moan loudly and her hips quivered _"she came already!?"_

She felt herself cum and held her breath as it washed over her, after a minute she composed herself and looked down at the smirking Sano. He kissed her down there one more time before climbing back up and giving her a wet kiss mixed with her juices.

It was an odd yet erotic experience but her mind immediately came back to her as she felt his cock rubbing against her sex.

"Sano it's my… I mean you're my…"

"It's ok" he said and grabbed his shaft running it along her wet opening "this will hurt."

She looked at him, her face flushed and she nodded.

Sano pressed into her slowly and she moaned at first, but let out a muffled scream as he kissed her and plunged into her. The pain was different than what she was expecting, and she realized she would only feel this once, her first time.

She let out a strangled cry when she finally understood how big Sano actually was, it stretched her to a weird sense of fullness. She felt Sano kiss her eyelids and realized she was crying, he moved back and looked down at her smiling softly.

She hugged his chest and he leaned on her gently "Shhh just relax."

She nodded and felt his hot shaft twitch inside her and then he slowly, ever so slowly pulled back then eased back in. the pain was still there, she didn't know how long it would last but at least she was semi used to it. She tried to ignore the pain and pulled Sango into a desperate kiss to keep her mind off of it.

They were sweaty, groaning and moaning, writhing against each other. The sound of flesh slapping together and heavy breathing was the only other sound in the room. Sano couldn't believe how tight and wet she was as he thrust into her, slowly losing self-control and pumping harder and faster.

Julia hurt but she didn't voice it she just kissed and rocked against Sano hungrily "ah ah ah" she panted.

"Hey Sano I'm… sorry I'm… oh my god!"

The both froze and looked over to see Mizuki standing in the door, it slowly closed and the click of a shutting door was the only sound for a while.

Sano jumped back and an audible pop was heard, Julia hissed in pain "Mizuki this isn't um…"

Julia sat up and pulled the cover over her "Mickey I… we were just…"

Mizuki turned and ran into the bathroom shutting the door; the sexual duo took it as a cue to dress quickly. Julia went to the door "Mizuki please, can we talk?"

Sano touched her shoulder and Julia turned teary eyes to him before running out of the room, Sano knocked on the bathroom "Mizuki?"

He sighed and moved over to his bed, when he heard the bathroom door open he spun around "Mizuki!"

She stepped out and then looked at him, she then looked at his bed and turned her back on him, Sano dropped to his knees then bowed to the floor "Mizuki… please I'm… I'm sorry."

**End Flashback**

Sano sighed to himself before letting sleep slowly overtake him; his last thought was of Mizuki, his memory of her bright childlike smile _"will she ever look at me the same?"_

A/N: Rough draft, contructive critisism welcome. Will be about 10 chapters long.


End file.
